


Of Onigiri and Tomato Vines

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: At night Sasuke dreams.





	Of Onigiri and Tomato Vines

\--

At night, Sasuke dreams. 

He dreams of the people he left behind.  He dreams of killing Itachi.  He dreams of his family. 

He dreams of the time before Itachi killed his clan. 

He dreams of a warm kitchen with steam fogging up the window panes.  He dreams of watching his mother make Onigiri.  He dreams of the soft, gentle hands cupping sticky rice into neat triangular shapes.  He dreams of her sweet voice chiding him to keep out of the tomatoes. He dreams of his mother's voice singing him to sleep.

He dreams of his father, so stern and unforgiving.  He dreams of the approval he so desperately wanted but was so rarely given.  He dreams of the opportunities lost, never to be regained.

He dreams of his brother.  His beloved brother.  The brother he thought was so evil.  The brother who sacrificed so much to save him.  The brother he lost before he could forgive him. 

At night, Sasuke dreams.  At night, Sasuke weeps. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under a sock puppet account "Niobe Jones" the account on ff.net was hacked and the stories deleted. Posting here for completionist sake.


End file.
